


Coming Home

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**itle :** Coming Home  
**Prompt-# :** 39  
**For :** @onkeybum_  
**Pairing :** Minho/Jonghyun  
**Author :** _Anonymous until reveals_  
**Word count :** 3,607 if not including the translated parts, 4,747 with translations.  
**Rating :** PG for the cursing  
**Warnings :** The timeline might confuse you a bit  
**Summary :** Jonghyun returns to South Korea after studying abroad for two years and confesses to Minho in an unlikely way.  
  


❖❖❖

  
  
_**A/N :** To the one who gave this prompt, I hope I was able to give you what you wanted._  
  
  
  
  
His phone flashes an incoming call at three in the morning - on **Friday** morning. Minho should just ignore the call but knowing the person on the other end of the line, he should probably just take it.  
  
_'Guess who.'_  
  
"Your number's registered on my phone, idiot."  
  
_'Oh. Right. Sorry about that.'_  
  
"It's three in the morning, Jonghyun. I barely had any sleep and if it's not important--"  
  
_'I'm home.'_  
  
Minho straightens up and checks the calendar on his desk, "From the Philippines?"  
  
_'Yeah. I just wanna let you know and you have to free your night because we're gonna grab a drink, got it?'_  
  
"Got it. Do you need me to pick you up?"  
  
_'No need. Go back to sleep.'_  
  
"All right."  
  
\-----  
  
They've always been friends since middle school and still hang out together in high school - only because there's no way they can actually escape each other.  
  
Jonghyun, Minho, Taemin, Kibum, and Jinki all live in an apartment complex just a little outside of Seoul. It isn't a bad city and they all loved it there. It's their last summer in high school, except for Taemin and Jinki, and they're all hanging out by the public pool and eating ice cream to beat the heat.  
  
"Promise me you'll come visit me at Konkuk, you know, if I do get in." Minho tells them and the other four laughs, "What?"  
  
"You're really clingy." Jonghyun punches Minho's arm and the other retaliates by slapping the back of his head. "Says you, who's actually aiming for the same university."  
  
"Not in the same department, okay?" Jonghyun frowns, "And I won't go there for you, ew. I came for the university's program."  
  
"I'll be going back to Chungwoon after the summer. You know, being older than all of you." Jinki adds, "So we should do a lot of things together. Like getting drunk."  
  
"I'm still a minor." Taemin laughs, "We all are."  
  
"Sorry grandpa, you're on your own with that." Kibum teases him and Jinki chuckles, "Aren't you of legal age already, Jonghyun?"  
  
"Yes. Last April."  
  
"I keep forgetting that you're behind by a year." Jinki smiles and Jonghyun nods, "Since we went back here quite late for me to enter middle school."  
  
"Then we should drink." Jinki smiles again and Jonghyun shakes his head, "That will be boring if it's just us."  
  
"Wait until next year, hyung." Minho grins and Jinki sighs in defeat.  
  
"You have to wait two more years if you want to include me." Taemin laughs and Jinki sighs again, "Fine. But when the three of you graduates next year, come on, a celebratory toast?"  
  
"Fine. We can do that." Kibum grins, "I'll be legal by September and Minho by December anyway."  
  
"Yes!" Jinki whoops and slips from his chair, "You didn't see that."  
  
"We can pretend we didn't but they probably can't." Jonghyun points to the direction of a group of girls laughing on the other side of the pool and Jinki hides his reddened face behind Taemin, "Let's get outta here."  
  
\-----  
  
Minho and Jonghyun are walking back to the apartment after cram school on a cold December night when the shorter male stops, "Hey."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jonghyun punches Minho hard by the arm and grins, "Happy birthday!"  
  
"You never fail to be my first birthday punch." Minho laughs then ruffles Jonghyun's hair, "Thanks, man."  
  
"No more hyung?" Jonghyun frowns and Minho laughs, "At the moment we're the same age. Maybe in April."  
  
"Idiot." Jonghyun rummages his bag then hands Minho a gift, "Don't say anything. I gave Kibum a gift last September too."  
  
"Thank you!" Minho hugs Jonghyun then they start walking again, "By the way, Jonghyun..."  
  
Jonghyun slaps the back of his head and Minho laughs, "Hyung. I got in."  
  
"Konkuk?"  
  
Minho nods and Jonghyun tackles him into a hug, "Congratulations, you frog!"  
  
"I got the letter earlier today. Have you gotten your letter yet?"  
  
Jonghyun shakes his head after releasing himself from his friend, "I got the letter from Myongji though. I'll be going there instead, with Kibum."  
  
"Oh?" Minho feigns wiping tears from his eyes and even sniffs. Jonghyun punches Minho's arm and laughs, "Don't cry. We can hang out on weekends."  
  
Minho headlocks Jonghyun and laughs loudly, it echoes across the deserted street, "I'm so glad you won't be in Konkuk! I get all the girls!"  
  
"I'd probably get them even while I'm in Myongji!" Jonghyun yells as he struggles to break free from Minho's grasp and when he does, he kicks Minho's shin, "Let's go home."  
  
\-----  
  
Of course, meeting on weekends was a joke. They barely see each other during the first year of university - even Kibum and Jonghyun rarely see each other in campus.  
  
The last time they met as a group was during Minho, Kibum, and Jonghyun's graduation and sometimes they briefly see each other in the city to drink.  
  
By the middle of the semester, Jonghyun starts a part time job to be able to rent a small apartment and move out of the university dorms. It's one of those rare nights when the three of them are together having a drink.  
  
"My roommate's hobby is to fart, every fucking hour." Jonghyun wheezes as he downs a shot of soju. Minho pours him another glass and he drinks that too. "I swear, I need to move out of the dorms by the end of the month or my head will explode with all the gas."  
  
"I'd offer to be your roommate but I live at grandma's house at the moment so I actually have no problem with living space."  
  
Jonghyun frowns at Kibum, "Thanks for the help."  
  
"Can it wait for another month?" Minho asks and Jonghyun raises an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"I'm looking for an apartment too and since I just started with my part time--"  
  
"Yes. I can wait at least another month."  
  
"Good. Let's find some place in between our universities."  
  
"Ohhhh. We'll have a place to thrash once Taemin graduates and comes to the city. Jinki will be so pleased." Kibum claps his hands and Jonghyun hits his arm lightly, "You're looking too far ahead."  
  
As promised, after two months, they move in together in a small apartment near Euljiro. It's quite small but it offers two bedrooms, a shared bath, a small living room, and a kitchen. They both have to take the train or the bus to get to their campus but for them, it's home.  
  
"You just tell me when you're bringing girls over and we're all good." Jonghyun tells him as he puts the last of his box inside the apartment. Minho grunts in response as he struggles to bring inside his study desk, "I should say the same to you."  
  
\-----  
  
It's been two years since they've been living in the same apartment and it hasn't been so easy. Sometimes they fight over the pettiest of things but they always make up by the end of the day anyway.  
  
It's one of those days when Minho is free and was lazing on the couch when Jonghyun saunters in from his class.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Jonghyun plops down next to him and sighs rather loudly. "I have to leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a two-year student exchange program. We're required to go to a certain country. We've been given choices and I don't know where to go."  
  
"What are the choices?"  
  
Jonghyun rummages his bag and hands Minho a piece of paper, "There."  
  
"Why not go back to the Philippines? I'm sure you missed the country."  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I lived there when I was younger."  
  
"It's an obvious choice."  
  
"But I kind of want to try another country, like Thailand."  
  
Minho wraps an arm over Jonghyun's shoulder and pulls him closer, "I'm sure you still know how to speak the language so it will be easier for you to fit back in the Philippines."  
  
Jonghyun gets comfortable and sighs, "That's true too. I still have communication with my friends back there."  
  
Minho laughs and bops his head on Jonghyun's very lightly, "I won't be there so you need common friends."  
  
"What makes you think I'm dependent on you? I'm older." Jonghyun grunts and slaps Minho's thigh, "It's you who's actually dependent on me."  
  
Minho chuckles and lies his head on the back rest of the couch, "Whatever you say."  
  
So Jonghyun flies to the Philippines a month after the end of their second year in the university. The first few days, they talk to each other via Facetime just so they can tease each other endlessly. Jonghyun even introduces Minho to one of his childhood friends who is fortunately attending the same school.  
  
As the days and months go by, the communication falters. There isn't any Facetime talks daily as it's been cut down to once or if they're not too busy, twice a month.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Taemin asks Minho when he and Kibum decide to sleep over at the apartment since he's attending Myongji too.  
  
"Doing good." Minho tells him as he hands him a bottle of beer. Taemin drinks it then looks at the apartment, "How about the rent? Isn't it too expensive if it's just you?"  
  
Minho shakes his head, "You have to hand it to Jonghyun-hyung. He actually has enough money saved for a year of rent so he gave it to me before he left. As for the next year, he said he talked to his parents to loan him some money and they're fine with it."  
  
Kibum shakes his head and then rolls his eyes at him, "He'll really do anything to stay by your side."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kibum smirks and shrugs, "What? Oh. Nothing."  
  
Taemin takes the hint and laughs out loud then nudges Kibum, "Minho-hyung will do the same too."  
  
"Exactly." Kibum high fives the youngest and Minho just shakes his head at the both of them.  
  
There's a knock on the door and the three of them stops talking. "Are we expecting anyone?" Kibum asks and Minho shakes his head. Taemin raises his brow and looks at Minho rather curiously, "If you made a booty call, you should have said so."  
  
"I never brought anyone here, okay?" Minho stands to check on the door, he hears his friends snickering behind him but he ignores them completely. He opens the door to find Jinki pouting in front of him, "Why didn't you invite me?"  
  
"Because you study far from here? Get inside."  
  
Jinki enters the apartment and plops down between Taemin and Kibum then giving them each a slap on the back of the head, "Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
"How did you even know we're here?" Taemin asks as he nurses the pain on his head.  
  
"Jonghyun. He told me Minho mentioned about you coming over to the apartment and wonders why I wasn't going. I guess he loves me the most."  
  
"No, he doesn't." Minho cuts him as he hands him a bottle of beer. The three are now staring at Minho with the shittiest grin on their faces, "What?"  
  
"He loves me the most." Jinki repeats his statement and Minho grunts, "He doesn't."  
  
Kibum bursts out laughing, followed by Taemin and then Jinki. "What?!" Minho asks, already half annoyed but still tries to keep his composure. "You guys are so crazy."  
  
\-----  
  
When Jonghyun steps into the apartment around 5 in the morning, Minho is asleep on the couch but he can smell the freshly cooked breakfast that Minho obviously prepared. The older male smirks and jumps on the space beside Minho, waking the younger in turn.  
  
"Welcome back, idiot."  
  
"I'm home, you alien." Jonghyun smiles and punches Minho's arm, "You made breakfast so let's eat."  
  
Minho lets Jonghyun pull him to the dining room even if he's still half asleep. "This is so sweet, Minho-ya."  
  
"The eggs?"  
  
"The gesture, of course."  
  
Minho rolls his eyes and starts eating the American breakfast he prepared, "We always eat breakfast together."  
  
"Well, you know. I've been gone for two years. I kinda missed this."  
  
Minho smiles and just keeps eating, Jonghyun smiles back at him with his teeth showing, "I'm happy to see you."  
  
"Yeah? Me too."  
  
"What's on your agenda today?"  
  
"I have classes in three hours and I'll get out of class by 8, maybe."  
  
Jonghyun pouts and gives the best puppy eyes he could, "I told you to free your night."  
  
"Well, I'll try my best. I have exams today so I can't skip it."  
  
Jonghyun nods and sighs, "I understand. Jinki and the others might be able to come earlier to keep me company."  
  
"Don't pout. I won't miss it for you."  
  
Jonghyun chuckles in between bites, "You're too cheesy." The older male stretches his arms above his head and takes a deep breath before speaking again, "I'd probably just sleep the whole day anyway so go do your thing."  
  
"Good. I'm gonna go and take a shower now."  
  
Minho stands and heads to the shower and as they always did before Jonghyun left the country, the older male cleans the dishes then heads to the living room to watch the morning news.  
  
Like clockwork, Minho steps out of the shower 30 minutes later with his towel hanging low on his waist while he dries his hair with another towel. "How does it feel speaking like this now?"  
  
Jonghyun shrugs without looking at Minho, "Same? I'm fluent with both language. Well, okay maybe my Filipino's quite rusty but it only took me two to three weeks before I'm speaking like a local."  
  
Minho sits next to him and Jonghyun frowns at him, "Ugh, you're wet."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Well, you're gross." Jonghyun stands and heads to his room, "Try to meet us at our usual bar early, okay?"  
  
"Be sure you're not yet drunk when I arrive."  
  
"I'll try." Jonghyun laughs before he closes his bedroom door.  
  
\-----  
  
To be fair, at least on Jonghyun's part, he did try to stay sober until Minho arrives from his classes, however, he's only a bottle of soju or two away from completely losing it.  
  
"Hey, Minho-yah! You're late." Jonghyun scolds him and Minho checks his watch, "No. I'm actually on time."  
  
Jonghyun pouts and links himself to Kibum's arm, "This asshole. It's like I was never gone at all."  
  
Minho scoffs at the older male but excuses himself immediately to go to the restroom. Jinki laughs and pours another shot of soju for Jonghyun, "We're all finally together getting drunk!"  
  
"Is this your only goal, hyung?" Taemin asks and Jinki shakes his head, "But this is one of them. I had to wait like two to three years until at least one of you joined me for a drink."  
  
"This one could have joined you in a year." Kibum points at Jonghyun who's happily humming a song next to him.  
  
"Not without you guys. Especially not without Minho, remember?" Jinki grins and Taemin nods, "It's always about Minho-hyung, right, Jonghyun-hyung?"  
  
* _"Di ko alam sinasabi nyo."_ Jonghyun suddenly blurts out and the other three look at each other dumbfoundedly.  
  
"What did you say?" Kibum asks and Jonghyun repeats what he just said, _"Di ko alam sinasabi nyo."_  
  
At that moment, Minho walks back to their table and sits across Jonghyun and next to Taemin, "What's wrong guys? You're all quiet."  
  
_"Huwag mo silang pansinin, Minho."_ Jonghyun grins at Minho and then pours him a shot of soju, _"Inom pa tayo."_  
  
Minho laughs and looks at the other three again, "He's probably drunk already."  
  
_"Hoy, hindi pa ko lasing."_  
  
Kibum shrugs and just takes another shot of the soju. "He is such a weird drunk." Taemin comments as they all toast with their shot glasses, including a grinning Jonghyun.  
  
_"Alam nyo, sa Pilipinas, lagi rin kami umiinom tapos kahit tawa kami ng tawa, ang lungkot ko pa rin."_  
  
The other four looks at Jonghyun and they just watch him as he keeps on with his monologue in a different language, _"Dalawang taon ako andun tapos wala kayo. Wala si Minho."_  
  
Jinki looks at Minho with a huge grin on his face, "Aww, even in another language, he still calls for your name."  
  
Kibum laughs and takes a video of Jonghyun which doesn't escape the older male, _"Putangina Kibum ha."_ The older male kicks Kibum lightly on the shin but Kibum keeps on recording him.  
  
Taemin leans closer to Minho and whispers, "What is he even saying?" But before Minho could even say anything, they hear Jonghyun speak again, _"Gustong gusto ko na umuwi. Gustong gusto ko na makita si Minho."_  
  
Jonghyun starts to sniff and Minho stands up, "Sorry guys, I think I need to take him home."  
  
Jinki nods as he watches Minho pull Jonghyun from his seat and secures him to his side, "Call us if you need any help." Jinki tells him and Minho nods.  
  
"Oh, wait." Minho pulls out his wallet and hands Kibum some money, "Will this cover his share? I'll just ask him to pay you all up tomorrow when he's sober."  
  
"All right, hyung. Don't worry about us. Jinki-hyung and I will be sleeping over at Kibum-hyung's later."  
  
"Go and take care of your wife." Kibum teases and Jonghyun growls at him, _"Kibum, ang gago mo. Tangina."_  
  
"Okay, we're going."  
  
Minho manages to take Jonghyun out of the bar but the 10-minute walk to their apartment wasn't easy. Jonghyun crisscrosses on his path and Minho had enough. The taller male grabs Jonghyun by the arm and forces him on a piggyback ride.  
  
Jonghyun nests his head on the crook of Minho's neck as he continues to speak, _"Nakakahiya 'to, Minho."_  
  
Minho doesn’t say anything until he feels that part of his neck getting wet and the arms around him getting tighter, "What's wrong?"  
  
_"Gustong gusto kita makita nung nasa ibang bansa ako. Hindi ako masaya sa tawag o text lang.”_  
  
Minho nods and he readjusts Jonghyun on his back. The older man is silent for a few seconds before speaking again, _“Hindi mo alam kung gaano ko kasaya noong tumira tayo sa isang apartment."_ "Okay." Minho tells him and he keeps walking, ignoring the very few people looking at him weirdly and just keeps on heading home while listening to Jonghyun.  
  
_"Natakot ako na baka paguwi ko, may ipapakilala ka na sa ‘kin. Hindi ko kakayanin."_  
  
Minho puts down Jonghyun when they arrive in front of their building. The older male keeps his head down as they head to their flat. Minho sees Jonghyun to his bedroom and tucks him to bed.  
  
_"Wala akong ipapakilala sa’yo."_  
  
Jonghyun pouts and grabs Minho's arm to make him stay, _"Gustong gusto kita, pero di ko rin alam pano sasabihin sa’yo. Ayokong mawala ka."_  
  
Minho smiles and sits on the space next to the other male, _"Hindi naman ako mawawala."_  
  
_"Dito ka na matulog. Wag mo kong iwan."_ Jonghyun pauses for a second before speaking again, _“Mahal kita.”_  
  
Minho nods and Jonghyun moves to give him some space. The older male immediately rests his head on Minho's chest, while the latter runs his fingers through his hair, _"Matulog ka na. Kapag gising mo, andito pa rin ako."_  
  
\-----  
  
Jonghyun wakes up with a massive headache and a blur of what has happened last night. He sits up and finds Minho sleeping next to him. His eyes widen and he racks his brain for the faintest memory he can remember.  
  
Okay, he knows he went out with Taemin, Kibum, and Jinki first and he barely remembers Minho arriving in the bar. He decides to maybe it's best to check his phone first to see if it might hold any evidence of the blurry memory of yesternight.  
  
Fortunately, he finds a message from Kibum with a video attached and when he plays it, he kind of wants to die inside with all he's saying. As the video plays, bits of his drunken memory comes crashing in waves - The piggyback ride, the crying, and the confession.  
  
He ends the video and when he looks at Minho, the younger male is already awake and watching him.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I... I'm good."  
  
Minho smiles and then stretches his arms over his head, "Do you want breakfast?"  
  
"Wait... Minho."  
  
Minho looks at him with an eyebrow raised. Jonghyun sighs and takes a deep breath before speaking again, "Was I talking in Filipino yesterday?"  
  
Minho shrugs and jumps off the bed, "Yeah. You were. You even cried and asked me to stay here with you."  
  
Jonghyun nods and watches Minho step out of the bedroom. His eyes widen when he realizes something and runs after him.  
  
"Minho!"  
  
"What now?" Minho asks as he looks inside the refrigerator for something he can cook.  
  
"I asked you to stay?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"So... You were really talking to me last night too? It wasn't a dream?"  
  
Minho laughs and closes the refrigerator door behind him, "Maybe?"  
  
"Oh my god! Stop doing this! What the hell? Please tell me it's a dream! Tell me I was hallucinating last night!"  
  
Minho grins and crosses his arms over his chest and watches as Jonghyun panics in front of him, "Why? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Well, yeah?! I mean, I remember now. And last night I-- Well, last night I said... It's just that--!"  
  
Minho pushes himself away from the refrigerator and walks over to Jonghyun, "Why? Did you say something you now regret?"  
  
"No? I don't know?! I was drunk and I wasn't ready and I--!" Jonghyun is cut off with a soft kiss on the lips and then Minho is smiling widely at him, "What...?"  
  
_"Huwag kang mag-alala, mahal din kita."_  
  
.end.  
  
  
  
\---------------  
  
  
  
_**(A/N: Here, I will add the parts as to where Jonghyun speaks in Filipino as translated into English. I didn't want to put the translations immediately as for the readers to actually not understand it, unless you're a Filipino too)**_  
  
* _"I don’t know what you’re talking about."_ Jonghyun suddenly blurts out and the other three look at each other dumbfoundedly.  
  
"What did you say?" Kibum asks and Jonghyun repeats what he just said, _" I don’t know what you’re talking about."_  
  
At that moment, Minho walks back to their table and sits across Jonghyun and next to Taemin, "What's wrong guys? You're all quiet."  
  
_"Just ignore them, Minho."_ Jonghyun grins at Minho and then pours him a shot of soju, _"Let’s drink some more."_  
  
Minho laughs and looks at the other three again, "He's probably drunk already."  
  
_"Hey, I’m not yet drunk."_  
  
Kibum shrugs and just takes another shot of the soju. "He is such a weird drunk." Taemin comments as they all toast with their shot glasses, including a grinning Jonghyun.  
  
_"You know, back in the Philippines, we’re always drinking too but even if we’re always laughing, I’m still very sad."_  
  
The other four looks at Jonghyun and they just watch him as he keeps on with his monologue in a different language, _"I was there for two years and you’re not there. Minho’s not there."_  
  
Jinki looks at Minho with a huge grin on his face, "Aww, even in another language, he still calls for your name."  
  
Kibum laughs and takes a video of Jonghyun which doesn't escape the older male, _"Fuck it, Kibum."_ The older male kicks Kibum lightly on the shin but Kibum keeps on recording him.  
  
Taemin leans closer to Minho and whispers, "What is he even saying?" But before Minho could even say anything, they hear Jonghyun speak again, _"I really, really wanted to go home. I really, really wanted to see Minho."_  
  
Jonghyun starts to sniff and Minho stands up, "Sorry guys, I think I need to take him home."  
  
Jinki nods as he watches Minho pull Jonghyun from his seat and secures him to his side, "Call us if you need any help." Jinki tells him and Minho nods.  
  
"Oh, wait." Minho pulls out his wallet and hands Kibum some money, "Will this cover his share? I'll just ask him to pay you all up tomorrow when he's sober."  
  
"All right, hyung. Don't worry about us. Jinki-hyung and I will be sleeping over at Kibum-hyung's later."  
  
"Go and take care of your wife." Kibum teases and Jonghyun growls at him, _"Kibum, you’re an asshole. Fuck."_  
  
"Okay, we're going."  
  
Minho manages to take Jonghyun out of the bar but the 10-minute walk to their apartment wasn't easy. Jonghyun crisscrosses on his path and Minho had enough. The taller male grabs Jonghyun by the arm and forces him on a piggyback ride.  
  
Jonghyun nests his head on the crook of Minho's neck as he continues to speak, _"This is embarrassing, Minho."_  
  
Minho doesn’t say anything until he feels that part of his neck getting wet and the arms around him getting tighter, "What's wrong?"  
  
_"I wanted to see you when I was abroad. I’m not happy with just a call or text.”_  
  
Minho nods and he readjusts Jonghyun on his back. The older man is silent for a few seconds before speaking again, _“You don’t know how happy I was when we started living in one apartment."_  
  
"Okay." Minho tells him and he keeps walking, ignoring the very few people looking at him weirdly and just keeps on heading home while listening to Jonghyun.  
  
_"I was scared that maybe when I come back home, you’ll introduce me to someone. I won’t be able to handle it."_  
  
Minho puts down Jonghyun when they arrive in front of their building. The older male keeps his head down as they head to their flat. Minho sees Jonghyun to his bedroom and tucks him to bed.  
  
_"I won’t introduce anyone to you."_  
  
Jonghyun pouts and grabs Minho's arm to make him stay, _"I like you so much but I don’t even know how to tell you. I don’t want to lose you."_  
  
Minho smiles and sits on the space next to the other male, _"I won’t be gone."_  
  
_"Sleep here. Don’t leave me."_ Jonghyun pauses for a second before speaking again, _“I love you.”_  
  
Minho nods and Jonghyun moves to give him some space. The older male immediately rests his head on Minho's chest, while the latter runs his fingers through his hair, _"Go to sleep. When you wake up, I’ll still be here."_  
  
\-----  
  
Jonghyun wakes up with a massive headache and a blur of what has happened last night. He sits up and finds Minho sleeping next to him. His eyes widen and he racks his brain for the faintest memory he can remember.  
  
Okay, he knows he went out with Taemin, Kibum, and Jinki first and he barely remembers Minho arriving in the bar. He decides to maybe it's best to check his phone first to see if it might hold any evidence of the blurry memory of yesternight.  
  
Fortunately, he finds a message from Kibum with a video attached and when he plays it, he kind of wants to die inside with all he's saying. As the video plays, bits of his drunken memory comes crashing in waves - The piggyback ride, the crying, and the confession.  
  
He ends the video and when he looks at Minho, the younger male is already awake and watching him.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I... I'm good."  
  
Minho smiles and then stretches his arms over his head, "Do you want breakfast?"  
  
"Wait... Minho."  
  
Minho looks at him with an eyebrow raised. Jonghyun sighs and takes a deep breath before speaking again, "Was I talking in Filipino yesterday?"  
  
Minho shrugs and jumps off the bed, "Yeah. You were. You even cried and asked me to stay here with you."  
  
Jonghyun nods and watches Minho step out of the bedroom. His eyes widen when he realizes something and runs after him.  
  
"Minho!"  
  
"What now?" Minho asks as he looks inside the refrigerator for something he can cook.  
  
"I asked you to stay?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"So... You were really talking to me last night too? It wasn't a dream?"  
  
Minho laughs and closes the refrigerator door behind him, "Maybe?"  
  
"Oh my god! Stop doing this! What the hell? Please tell me it's a dream! Tell me I was hallucinating last night!"  
  
Minho grins and crosses his arms over his chest and watches as Jonghyun panics in front of him, "Why? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Well, yeah?! I mean, I remember now. And last night I-- Well, last night I said... It's just that--!"  
  
Minho pushes himself away from the refrigerator and walks over to Jonghyun, "Why? Did you say something you now regret?"  
  
"No? I don't know?! I was drunk and I wasn't ready and I--!" Jonghyun is cut off with a soft kiss on the lips and then Minho is smiling widely at him, "What...?"  
  
_"Don’t worry. I love you too."_  
  
.end.


End file.
